


Five Things Carter Wished She Had Fixed

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 5 Things, Angst, Community: sg1_five_things, Episode Related, Episode: s01e06 The First Commandment, Episode: s02e02 In the Line of Duty, Episode: s03e12 Jolinar's Memories, Episode: s05e11 Desperate Measures, Fivesome, Foursome, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian





	Five Things Carter Wished She Had Fixed

1\. After the incident on P3X-513, she wished she'd fixed things between her and Jonas Hanson so that she'd have had a better chance of him reaching back with an open hand instead of a fist when she reached out.

2\. After she started re-living Jolinar's memories, she wished she'd fixed the sight of her mother's face more firmly in her mind's eye. A few years earlier, she'd realized that when she thought of her mother she was remembering photos of her instead of the experience of actually looking at her; she could remember every smile and funny face and fond expression in their family album, but couldn't bring to mind a single animated moment recollected from when it _happened_. Now when she thought _mother_ half the time she got an image of Jolinar's host's mother instead of her own ... and she dreaded to think that Rosha had made better, stronger memories than she had, and that she might lose what remained of her own. Later, when the concept of _mother_ began often as not to conjure thoughts of the Tok'ra Egeria, the dread became terror.

3\. The first time she had sex with all her teammates, she wished she'd fixed the air-conditioning in her house, because four bodies in one bed generates a lot of heat, especially when two of them are the colonel and Teal'c.

4\. After she was kidnapped by Adrian Conrad's flunkies, she wished she'd fixed breakfast that morning instead of waiting 'til after her workout the way you're supposed to, because nobody fed her the whole time she was held captive, and by the time the team extracted her she was down to the very last of her reserves.

5\. The last time she had sex with all her teammates, she wished she'd fixed the heating system in Daniel and Cameron's apartment building, because four bodies in one bed are deliciously warm, but that doesn't do the fifth a damn bit of good when she has to slip out to pee in the middle of the night, and Vala doesn't believe in waiting 'til morning to voice her complaints.


End file.
